


Apartment 6E

by thatpocketlint



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apartment AU, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Neighbors AU, bottom!tony, disgusting fluff, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpocketlint/pseuds/thatpocketlint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt on Tumblr: if you're taking prmopts for stony may i suggest a "you live across the hall and hide in my apartment when you want to avoid your one night stands" au ??:)</p><p>Steve Rogers never expected to be okay with the fact that someone had just broken into his apartment, but then he read the note left by his neighbor and all the rage he ought to have melted away. And when he finally met the man who kept breaking in to escape one night stands?</p><p>Well, Steve was pretty much done for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time, Steve was a mixture of furious, amused, and concerned. Furious because an absolute stranger (he didn't count the time that apartment 6E dropped a heavy box with clicking mechanized parts in it on his foot as a meeting) had the audacity to not only break into his apartment, but also had left a note. Amused, because the note was oddly charming and this was certainly a way to finally officially meet. Concerned because there was no damage to the door or the frame. Apartment 6E was apparently good at breaking into things. Should he be worried?

Part of him wanted to call the police immediately. He had proof right here. A note! Handwriting, finger prints. So how he ended up knocking on 6E's door minutes later was something Steve often looked back on and wondered about. What had he been thinking? There he was, clutching the note which he'd found taped to his door as if this was the most logical thing for him to do. 

Hey 5B!  
Notice anything new about your door? Besides the note. That's right, you have a new door handle! Why? Because the old one was way too easy to break into, and we just can't have that. Don't worry, I didn't steal anything. In fact, as you can see, I replaced the only thing I broke. To be fair, it only broke because of faulty production- you should really be thanking me for breaking in. Imagine if someone bad had done it. Anyway, the point is. I had a crazy one night stand pounding on my door and needed a place to hide. I'm really sorry it was your place but I remember that time I dropped that box on your foot. You apologized to me. It was totally my fault. So I figure you're a nice guy. I'm sorry, this is long, isn't it? I had a lot of time to kill. What the hell are you even doing that has you away this long? Alright, in closing. I got you a new door handle which means new keys. Come up to apartment 6E and pick them up.  
\- A. E. Stark

Scrawled in the very corner, though, was Steve's favorite part.

P. S. I would really love if you didn't call the police.

Maybe that was why he hadn't. Maybe this strangers plea via paper had just been that strong. Ah, who was Steve kidding? He was just being soft. This guy obviously hadn't meant any harm. Steve didn't have much experience with 'crazy one night stands' but he could imagine it was something worthy of escape. At any rate, he just wanted his new key.

There was no answer. The moments ticked by. Steve moved to knock again when suddenly he noticed it. The key was taped to the inside of the door frame. Steve felt a wave of disapointment. After all that excitement, he didn't even get to meet apart- er, A. E. Stark? Stark. That was easier to say.

Another few moments of hopeful waiting and Steve took the hint- and the key- and headed back downstairs to his own home. He pushed open the door and looked around. Looked like Stark wasn't kidding. He hadn't touched anything. Hell, it didn't even look like he'd sat on the couch. Steve, on the other hand, flopped into the spot easy enough and spent the rest of the night trying to think of what to say next time he ran into his neighbor.

A month and four more notes later, that finally happenend.

This had become like a strange little game, if Steve was being honest. Each time he came home there was a prize of sorts for letting his neighbor use his home without calling the police. First the new door handle, then some fancy pens (Steve had to assume it was because he kept using the ones laying on the coffee table) and a toaster. Which was great, since his didn't work. Normally Steve might be a bit put off by how many one night stands the stranger had, but he was so amused by it all that he didn't really care. Now he was eager to run into A. E. Stark. 

And quite literally, he did.

Steve hadn't really thought about the fact that the key had turned easier than usual in the handle, and as he opened the door he found himself chest to chest with just the man who'd been running in and out of his thoughts. And, you know, apparently his apartment.

For a moment they stood staring at each other. Steve's instinct was to demand to know who the guy was, but as he opened his mouth he was beaten to the punch.

"You'd better be the guy who lives here or I am so calling the cops," the serial-break-in told him, and Steve fixed him with a very stern glare. He was aboslutely NOT fighting off laughter.

Okay, he totally was.

"That would be me," Steve assured him, and the guy visibly deflated.

"Good, because I'll be honest, I was kind of afraid we might get into a fight and.. I mean, look at you. Shit." This did earn a laugh, and Steve realized with a start that they were still pretty close. He stepped back, and the stranger in his doorway stared. "I.. I should let you into your apartment. Shit. I am so sorry. Here, lemme." The guy stepped back, into the apartment once more, and Steve followed. 

It was just as well, it was about time they talked.

"A. E. Stark I presume?" Steve offered, shutting the door behind him.

"Tony," the man corrected. "I.. I dunno, I felt like I should be kinda professional on the notes, but it's Tony. The A stands for Anthony. Little stiff, you know?"

"Tony it is," Steve replied, offering his hand. "Steve Rogers. Gonna tell me about the E or should I just guess?"

"Maybe another night," Tony suggested instead, and Steve grinned.

"You've been breaking into my apartment whenever you please, and you're going to keep your middle name a secret?" Steve lifted an eyebrow, but Tony didn't seem to want to budge.

"Hey, man, thanks for not calling the cops. You know, any of those times." Tony sounded so sincere, and Steve had to wonder if the guy had ever gotten in trouble for this. "I try not to make a habit of it. But.. sometimes people just don't like to take no for an an-" 

He fell silent, suddenly listening to shouts from upstairs. Steve listened, too. It was definitely a feminine voice, and the stomping sounded like heels. Steve fixed Tony with a wary look. Tony rewarded him with a nervous smile. After a moment of thought Steve sighed and shrugged.

"Want a beer while you wait?" he offered, headed for the fridge. Tony just nodded and soon they were seated in the kitchen chairs each holding a cold Budweiser. 

"I'd like to say you have a really nice apartment." Tony was apparently trying to make small talk happen. Steve might not have laughed, but his eyes definitely lit up and Stark's smile had Steve sure he'd been caught. "Simplistic usually doesn't feel homey, but it's comfortable. And the art is nice, but I don't think I've seen it anywhere else."

"It's mostly mine," Steve supplied after a moment. Tony stared. "It's a hobby. I don't know that I'd want to sell any of it, so when I do a really good piece I just.. hang it up."

"Is that what you do for a living?" Tony pressed, and Steve offered up a teasing grin.

"You break into my house multiple times, I don't get to know your middle name, and now you want me to tell you what I do for a living?" When Steve put it that way, Tony absolutely had to see his point. "I figured you'd have that all sorted out by now. What do you do to entertain yourself if you're not snooping around?"

"I would never!" It was obvious Tony was trying to sound shocked at the accusation, but even he didn't seem convinced. "Okay, I thought about it. You don't have any photos of yourself. I almost went searching for one. But I figured it was bad enough I was breaking into your apartment. Didn't wanna go through your stuff, too. I've been watching your Netflix."

"Huh. Forgot I had that subscription."

"Forgot you- well it's been put to good use for this month at the very least." This got a laugh, and silence fell for a short period while both drank.

Steve wondered what sort of things Tony had gotten up to when he was tired of Netflix. Wondered where he'd sat, what things he'd touched. It was strange to think he was okay with this situation, with a stranger in his home, and honestly he couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because there was something incredibly non-threatening about his neighbor. The worst thing he could imagine Tony doing was peeking around in the bathroom for toilet paper.

Quiet stretched for a bit longer. Steve usually didn't mind- living alone meant it was usually quiet. Noise was saved for the weekends when he got to gether with his pals. What was he supposed to say, though? Should he try to get to know his neighbor or should he just let him go on his way?

After deciding that he'd probably see more of Tony now, especially if he kept breaking in, Steve figured he might as well get to know him. "I work at the museum." There was maybe a little too much excitement in his tone. "The art branch."

"That's not even a little surprising," Tony said with a grin. Steve looked almost like a kicked puppy, and so Tony quickly held up a hand. "Not a bad lack of surprise, don't worry. There's like this whole retro vibe going here, and then the art everywhere. I don't know, it just makes sense to me. Huh. Never thought to check out our art museum. You give tours?" Steve's nod earned a bright smile. "Well then I guess I'll have to swing on by and take a look."

"It's really worth it," Steve assured him, and Tony laughed at the enthusiasm. Steve would later insist that was absolutely not a blush on his cheeks, and Tony would only bring it up twice.

Two hours passed before either of them thought to check the time.

Steve found A. E. Stark- Tony- to be really easy to talk to. The conversation was all over the place, and at one point technology somehow got worked into the mix. Steve ended up completely lost, but hearing Tony talk about it was absolutely mesmerizing. He didn't have the heart to tell the man that he had no idea what he was talking about, but Tony haad caught on about ten minutes in when he started making shit up on the spot and Steve just nodded. 

Tony's phone rang, and when he laid eyes on it panic completely overtook his face.

"Shit, Pepper is going to kill me," he groaned, standing up and grabbing his now empty bottle, chucking it in the trash. "Listen, it was so nice to meet you finally. Seriously. But I've got to run- I have a thing- a uh- listen, if you ever meet Pepper you'll understand. I've gotta go." He swiped the screen and offered a nervous, "Pep!" The angry chattering that came through was enough to convince Steve.

"Go handle that," Steve said with a grin. "Nice to meet you, Tony. Next time you break in you owe me dinner." It was bold, maybe too bold, but the winning smile that Tony sent back was enough to leave him breathless.

Up until the door shut and Steve actually realized what he'd said.

"Stupid!" he told himself, rolling his eyes as he headed for the bathroom and a shower. "Guy hides in your apartment twice a month from one night stands and you flirt with him. Nice."

He spent the better part of the night talking himself out of following up with more flirtations the next time he saw his neighbor. Finally he settled on the idea that he didn't even know if any of Tony's home intruders were male, so he shouldn't be thinking so hard into it anyway. Maybe Tony had grinned so big because he took Steve's words for a joke. It was kind of a joke, right?

Steve absolutely didn't think about Tony at least once a day for the next week and a half. And he especially didn't grin as broad as possible when he returned home one night to find the door yet again unlocked. At least he was able to whipe the smile from his face before he walked inside, though it was right back in place when he caught sight of Tony on his couch with a pizza in front of him.

"Bet you didn't think I'd remember," Tony said with a wink as Steve caught his attention. "Pepperoni good with you? I will hands down order another one, but this one is already here so-"

"Pepperoni is fine," Steve cut in, dropping his keys on the table and trying not to offer a fond smile. He wasn't fond. Break in, remember? Seriously, Steve, priorities. "Is this gonna be a habit Tony?" He tried, absolutely battled, to keep his voice stern but even he knew that there was a sparkle to his eyes, and he was pretty damn sure Tony took note of it as the man stared at him. Within seconds they were both laughing, and Steve was plopping down on the couch and grabbing a slice from the box on the coffee table.

"This one isn't even my fault," Tony protested. "She's not even a one night stand, she's a reporter!"

"Reporter, huh?" Steve realized that in all the talking he and Tony had done the other night, most of it had been about himself. Now it was his turn to press. "You see some crime or something?"

"I uh... Well, that is.. You know those little vaccum cleaners that move around by themselves?" At Steve's nod, Tony grinned. "I kind of invented the Jarvis. You know, the-"

"That one that talks! And has a supposed personality!" Steve's excitement over the product had Tony laughing, and he watched as Steve fought to contain himself. "Tony that's amazing. I never really understood how that thing works, but I've always wanted one."

"I'll send you one- least I can do for all the break ins."

Steve looked troubled by the idea, but Tony just held up a hand. "I get the feeling you're not they type who wants charity, but it's really not that," Tony assured him. "Steve, I'm a multi billionaire. I have thousands of these things in warehouses. Giving you one in exchange for letting me bust the lock on your door is hardly gonna break the bank."

The blond seemed to mull it over for a moment, before he shrugged and grabbed anoth piece of pizza. Steve had one hell of an apetite- that was actually three so far, and he'd had barely been here ten minutes. Tony was probably wondering just how much energy museum work took.

"So why don't you live in some fancy penthouse with that kind of money?" Steve wanted to know, finding it a little bizzarre that Tony would basically slum it here when he could be living the high life. Not that their apartment complex was trashy. It was just.. they cost pretty much pennies compared to what Tony could be spoiling himself with.

"Better neighbors in this sort of place," Tony replied with a shrug. "Like, my next door neighbor, Rhodes. He's some big shot in the military. And when he comes home he always brings me souveniers from wherever he's been. And Clint, on the other side, he's got hearing problems so I can blare my music most days and not bother either of them. Which is good, because I work best when I can't hear myself thinking."

"How do they feel about all your conquests?" Steve did not feel a pang of jealousy when he asked. Absolutely not. 

"Well, some have been more of a problem than others," Tony admitted. "The ones that stay late.. they're the problem. Hell, one guy? He stayed til like. Two in the morning. Rhodes came out and threatened to 'shove this medal of honor up your ass if you want something there that bad'." He was grinning now, and added, "Looking back, it's hilarious, but at the time I was practically groveling to poor Rhodes and apologizing as much as I could."

"I was in the military for a little bit," Steve admitted, finally deciding he'd had enough pizza as he sank back into his couch. 

"Am I allowed to ask why you're not now?" Tony obviously didn't want to pry. But Steve hoped he was just as invested in getting to know him as he was with Tony.

"Wounded in an op." His voice was a little more somber now, but at least he was able to talk about it. A year ago? He would have choked. "My best friend lost his arm. I almost lost my leg. Honorable discharge. Therapy for a while, but I figured out that just getting back out there and trying to live a normal life was what I needed. When I came home.. it felt like the entire world had changed. It's so weird. Everything keeps going while you're away from home, but all you know is what was happening when you left."

For a moment the room was quiet, Tony giving Steve a moment to collect himself. He couldn't imagine what it was like, couldn't begin to grasp it, and didn't want to say he did. In fact, he was pretty sure this was where he was supposed to leave.

Tony stood and stretched, glancing at his watch. "You know, there's plenty of things I could catch you up on," he offered. And okay, he would have said 'like dinner', but he was trying to behave. He didn't need one of his conquests to live a floor below him. Not that.. Steve would be a conquest. Steve was the type of guy you introduced to your parents. You know, if you talked to them, or if they weren't dead. But the point was he was that type. Tony absolutely refused to think about (today at least) how Steve was also the type of guy who'd have you fisting the sheets and crying into the pillow of your parents bedroom because good god look at him, he was definitely the type to fuck you thoroughly and-

"Anyway," Tony cleared his throat, while Steve looked at him with a puzzled expression at his sudden tense posture. "We should uh. Listen, if you're not busy one day this week. I could treat you to- that is, we could go hang out.. not here, after I've-"

"Absolutely." And maybe it was too quick of a response but fuck it. Steve was completely enthralled with Tony. He didn't need to hesitate to agree to spend more time with him. Who cared if Tony slept around and broke into his apartment all the time? He was great company.

God this was fucking weird.

"Right," Tony breathed, licking his lip as he tried to get the very, very vivid images he'd just conjured out of his head. "Well thanks again for the uh.. safe zone. Steve. I forgot about a thing. I have. Right. See you."

Steve watched him go, completely aware of the goofy grin on his face and absolutely uncaring of how ridculous he must look.

And so it went on this way for months. Steve started seeing Tony outside of his apartment, too, which was a nice turn of events. They'd been to a lot of movies. It was probably Tony's favorite thing to educate Steve on. Not just the current ones, either. No, they'd hit the dollar theater for older showings even more than they'd gone to the see the new releases. Steve had also gotten Tony to go on not one but three of his morning jogs, and while he had to go at a painstakingly slow pace to keep Tony from quitting he found he didn't mind the occassional company. Sam, his buddy from a wounded warrior support group, liked when Tony came along too. His favorite passtime was teasing Steve about the way he looked at the billionare, and teasing Tony about how his genes had to include a snail somewhere.

Steve also became increasingly aware of the fact that Tony was having less and less one-night-stand problems. He couldn't bring himself to ask if it was because Tony simply wasn't bringing people home, or if he'd settled down with someone. He didn't want to know. Okay, that was complete bullshit. He just.. didn't want to admit he wanted to know. The chemistry between him and Tony was definitely there, even if Steve was doing his best to ignore it.

It was a Saturday night and Steve was just about to call Tony when there was a knock at the door. Which meant it definitely couldn't be Tony. Knocking just wasn't a thing for his quirky neighbor.

On the other side was Bucky, and the moment Steve saw him he was grinning. The two exchanged a quick hug before Steve realized Natasha was along with him.

"Stevie, it's so good to see ya," Bucky offered with a broad grin, stepping inside and glancing around. It was so much less depressing in here than the last time he'd been around. "You cleaned the palce up! And it looks like you're back to doing art?" He recognized the style in a few of the things hanging along the walls. Steve just shrugged, not wanting to get into the reason why.

"Don't waste time on my apartment, Buck, tell me when you got back into town!" Bucky had been touring vet hospitals, talking to wounded warriors and helping them through whatever he could. It'd been at least four months since Steve had last seen him, and he wanted to catch up.

"This morning. Nat and I took a power nap and figured we'd stop over to grab you and hit a bar. Sam said he's down. And he said that maybe you'd bring your boyfriend along? Why didn't you tell me you were seeing anyone?"

"He's not-" Steve groaned, rubbing his temples. "Tony and I aren't a thing. Sam likes to joke, that's all." At Bucky's snort, Steve put his hands on his hips. "That's all! Seriously. He's just a really good friend. He lives upstairs. He uh.. he broke into my apartment and-"

"Broke in?" Nat was all ears at that, fixing Steve with a stern look. "And you just decided to make friends? I knew the security here was crap but-" 

"Listen it sounds horrible I know," Steve cut in, not wanting a lecture. "But he fixed my door handle after that, got me a better lock, and started coming here to escape his one night stands when they-"

"Stevie, I think I'm glad this guy ain't your boyfriend because-" Bucky started and Steve threw his hands up. Could he put his foot further into his mouth? 

"He's not. So it doesn't matter. And he's not going to be." Steve tried to make that part perfectly clear. Nat especially had a habit of trying to set him up with people and he just was not in the mood for that. What he had going with Tony was good. Maddening, but good. "He sleeps around way too much for me and I don't think he wants anything serious anyway. He's had opportunities to make a move. So have I. Neither of us have taken them. So.. just.. drop it. I'm inviting him, though, yes. I think you guys will love him. He's.. he's really great."

Bucky and Nat exchanged looks, but Steve was on his phone now and so they decided to pipe down. They were gonna get to meet Tony and decide for themselves what a great guy he was. Steve just.. hoped they weren't being quiet because they were saving the wrath of shit he'd expected for the man himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll waited over a year for this and I'm honestly sorry. I've been working at it for months. I just hit a rut man. I loved this story. I knew from the SECOND I got the prompt how I wanted it to end. I can't apologize enough to those of you who've been waiting for this for so long.
> 
> I'm taking prompts. I REALLY wanna get back into writing. Please consider it. 
> 
> http://snark-naked.tumblr.com/

  
"Rhodey help me," Tony said the moment his neighbor opened the door. Rhodes stared at him for a moment, before waving his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Tony, so wonderful to see you, I always love when you practically knock down my door at weird hours. I'm not doing anything right now." To be fair, he really wasn't. Tony could tell by the fact that there was no mess on the table and that he'd answered the door right away.

"I don't have time for your sass right now, Steve wants me to go out to the bar with him and his best friend," Tony hissed, flailing his arms like a madman. "He just called me and I swear to god he tricked me into it because one second he's asking how my day was and what I'm doing, and I told him nothing honestly and he goes good, then lets go get some drinks with my pal and I had no time at all to come up with a proper excuse and... and..!"

At this point Rhodey was staring at him. He'd seen Tony worked up like this twice in the eight years he'd lived next door. Once when Tony had saved a kitten from a 'vicious hell beast' (the dog had been medium sized, a mutt from what Rhodes could make out, and not really as agressive as Tony would later swear) and hadn't known what to do with it, but also hadn't wanted to keep it, and then when Tony had fallen in love with Pepper and hadn't known how to handle it. Neither time had he been able to talk Tony down, and apparently he wasn't going to try now because he just grabbed his coat.

"Did you tell him you're a recovering alcoholic who doesn't drink?" was all he asked, and at Tony's casual avoidance of eye contact Rhodey pinched his arm.

"Hey!" Tony snapped, rubbing the offended spot just as they stepped out into the hallway and almost walked into Clint. He had a look on his face, and Tony groaned, because he was about to be sandwhiched into a lecture and he was so not about that right now. "Listen. I know. I know it was stupid, I know it wasn't my best idea, but Steve asked me out. I mean, he asked me to come meet his friends. At a bar. And I agreed before he said at a bar, because-"

"Because Steve asked you to do something and you would have gone to the inside of an active volcano if it meant spending extra time with him," Clint finished with a roll of his eyes.

"Why do you have to say it like that? It's absolutely not what you're making it out to be." If Tony didn't sound at all convincing, it was because even he was having trouble lying to himself these days.

"You made me stomp around and holler up here for 2 hours last week so you could play hideout in his apartment," Clint pointed out, nearly earning a punch to the shoulder. He was a bit quicker than Tony, though, so the inventor was left with a miss and a pout. "Well, I'm in. Lets go to the bar and see you fawn over him in person."

Before Tony could even argue, Rhodey held up a finger. "And I'm gonna make sure that you tell Steve you're not drinking, and if I catch you with a drink I'm calling Pepper, who's gonna send Happy, who's gonna manhandle you out of the bar right in front of Steve, and you're gonna look-"

"Alright, alright, I'll make sure he knows!" Tony didn't want any of that. Especially the Pepper part. Things might not have worked how he wanted, but she was still very much the mother hen in his life. "Come on! We're gonna meet him there. Bruce's bar, so I probably won't even be served anyway. Steve wanted to make sure it wasn't packed. Do I look okay? Of course I look okay." He paused, taking a deep breath as Rhodey and Clint exchanged looks, and a few minutes later they were all down in the parking garage. After a brief spat Rhodey volunteered to drive, leaving Tony perplexed. It wasn't like he was going to drink. Why on Earth would Rhodey insist he wanted to make sure he had a ride home?

Oh.

The concept of sex with Steve had definitely crossed Tony's mind a time or two. He would be a shitty liar if he even tried to say it hadn't. Steve was so attractive, and deeper than that, he was an incredible person who Tony definitely had some feelings for. But Tony liked the bachelor lifestyle. Kind of. Even if lately he spent more nights hanging out in Steve's apartment than bedding strangers, even if he preferred eating the home cooked meals Steve insisted on making ("You order food too often," he'd argued with Tony) to dining with beautiful men and women who he wouldn't want to see again. Fuck.

So maybe this was a bit of a big deal. Maybe he was hoping that this was more than just hanging out with the friends. He wanted this to be meeting the friends. The big introduction. Honestly, that was why he wanted Rhodey and Clint to tag along. He had been toying with the idea of asking Steve on a date for a while, and if he did he wanted to get this part over with quick and easy.

Tony let all of these thoughts consume him and before he knew it, he was sitting in the parking lot of the bar and gripping the steering wheel. This was no big deal. It was just hanging out with Steve. And Rhodey and Clint. And.. Steve's friends.

Why had he invited his friends?

It was time to be cool and collected. Out of the car he got, glancing at his watch. Ten was a little late to hit the bar, but it was probably a good thing in the long run. Less time to be around that sweet, seductive bitch known as alcohol. A quick scan of the parking lot told him that Rhodey and Clint were here, and better yet..

"Brucie!" Tony cried as he walked through the door, putting on his very, very best innocent face as the man stood with his arms folded beside his traitorous friends. "Don't tell me the kids went running to daddy the second they got here? I'm hurt. They don't trust me."

"Your impulse control is about on par with a two year old, Tones," Rhodey pointed out defensively. Before Tony could retort, Bruce held up a finger, pointing at the genius with clear intent.

"If I see you even sip someone else's beer, I will shame you in front of the entire bar," Bruce told Tony firmly. "And then, I'll make you wear the hat."

"Not the hat," Tony pleaded, eyes shooting to the mock-dunce cap sitting behind the bar. 'I Make Shit Decisions' was written on it a few times, and it would not be the first time that Anthony Edward Stark was given the fool's crown. "I'll be good. Scouts honor."

"You were never a-" Clint began, but all at once Tony's face was lighting up. Clint didn't even bother finishing. Tony was shooting past the group and straight towards Steve. Steve who was smiling. Steve who was laughing. Steve who's muscles were twitching with the laughter, who's eyes were just as touched by the smile as his dimples were, who-

Who had two very, very scary looking friends with him.

The third wasn't quite so menacing, probably because he was the one making Steve laugh. But that dude with the man bun and the red head under his arm had locked eyes with Tony the second they saw him staring, and Tony knew that they knew that he knew that he was completely, totally, irrevocably fucked.

"Tony!" Steve called, smile splitting even wider if possible as he followed the gaze of the pair. Luckily, Tony felt Rhodey, Clint, and Bruce at his back, so he didn't end up rushing out of the bar as though his life depended on it. Instead he walked over, happy to accept the pat on the back from that familiar stocky blonde as the two groups merged.

"Hey Steve," Tony replied after a moment, gesturing to his rag tag bunch. "This is Rhodey, Clint, and Bruce."

"I won't be hanging out that much," Bruce admitted. "I own the place. Got some work to do. But there's a couple free beers with your names on them tonight." He shot a pointed, warning look at Tony, before heading back to his office to finish up some work on the books.

"Tony will not be drinking," Clint proudly informed the group.

"Oh?" Steve replied, and the surprise had Rhodey and Clint boring holes into Tony's skull. Caught. He'd been caught.

"I uh.. I'm technically a recovering-" Tony began, and ducked as Rhodey moved to pinch him again.

"Technically?" the man demanded, and Tony didn't have to look up to know that Steve was smiling at the display.

"I may have had a beer or two at Steve's place!" Tony admitted.

"It's my fault." God bless Steve for trying to defend him, honestly. "I didn't realize, I offered. It's been a while, though! Maybe he wasn't-"

"Hell naw, he was sober before he met you," Rhodey said firmly. "We're talking about this later, Tones, don't you think you're getting out of-"

"Anyway!" Tony said loudly, decicind this was perhaps a little too much when he was trying to make a good fucking impression on Steve's friends, who he was meeting for the very first time, just now. First. Time. Kill him. "So these are my lovely friends, Steve, and while I'm sure they'd love to tell you all sorts of dirty little secrets about me I think it's only fair that your friends get a chance to do the same for you, right? Right."

Steve was obviously trying not to laugh at him, and honestly Tony adored him for it. "Well, this is Bucky." Okay, man bun had a surprisingly non-threatening name. "Natasha." Yep, looked like a Natasha. "And Sam."

It didn't take much thought to figure out that Bucky was the friend who'd served with Steve. His prosthetic was nice, but it was obviously that. Tony's inventive brain was kicking into gear, but he remembered Pepper drilling a simple message into his brain; don't buy people. He needed Bucky to like him before he started offering to build him prosthetic masterpieces. If he even could.

He probably could.

"Steve has told me all about you," Same piped up, and as Bucky smirked Natasha smacked each upside the head. Tony's heart leapt a little. His friends knew about Tony. Good. That was good, that was.. irrelevant. This wasn't..

Fuck, where did Tony want the night to go?

"I hope I wasn't just the weird serial-break-in-neighbor?" Tony pressed, but before Sam could get any further Steve was clearing his throat and pointing towards a table.

"We grabbed a spot over here," he told them. "Should be enough for all of us. I was thinking about grabbing some drinks." He looked apologetically at Tony, but it passed quickly as Tony shrugged. "And probably an apetizer. Sound good?"

"I'll help you," Clint offered, and a moment later Rhodey was excusing himself to go to the bathroom and- and...

"So, Tony." Bucky had his arm slung over tony's shoulders now as they walked towards the table, and Tony did his best to keep that calm, collected smile on his face. He wasn't nervous, not even slightly. Why should he be.

"Stevie's not going to be one of your one night stands." It wasn't a question. It was a very, very firm statement, and Tony nodded vigorously. "Because the thing is, Stevie is our boy. He's sweet, he's handsome, and he's the sort of bleeding heart that guys like you could eat for dinner. But you seem like you've got a real good head on your shoulders, so I'm sure you understand that eating him alive would essentially ensure that me, Nat, and Sam here would beat you senseless if you hurt our boy."

The shovel talk. Tony licked his lip, trying to keep calm. He was getting the shovel talk. How much had Steve said about him? Was it that serious that they really thought they were going to hook up?

"I completely understand," Tony assured them, and was pushed carefully into a seat. Alive. In tact. Without any broken bones. Wow, this was a lot scarier than he remembered. It had been a minute or two since he'd had the shovel talk.

"Now that that parts over with, why don't we do a-" Bucky paused, obviously catching himself. "High five. We should do a high five." Since he'd probably made Tony uncomfortable with the almost-shot-offer, he promptly held up his prostetic arm, and Tony struggled to keep a straight face as he took the man up on the offer.

Tony took a moment to glance over at Steve, who seemed to be locked in deep conversation with Clint. Briefly the man wondered if his friends were giving Steve a similar talk. Suddenly Tony wished he could have a shot. The more he thought about it, the more and more he wanted to try things with Steve. This was the perfect setting to make a move. Everyone seemed to agree that they were trying to start something. What if he just...

He stood suddenly. "I've got to.. uh.. I'll be back." Yep. He had something very, very important to do. Something that couldn't wait. Something-

"Rhodey," Tony whined as he entered the bathroom, peering under the stalls for those familiar shoes. He leaned up against the door that sheltered Rhodey from his invasion of privacy, palms flat against it as he tried to talk himself out of what he was about to do. "Can you ask Bruce to play the dancey music?"

"Anthony Edward Stark, you are a grown ass man and I am using the bathroom," came Rhodey's growl in response. "You go ask him!"

"But buttercup, I can't! I don't want anyone else trying to push me into this thing with Steve-"

"Push you into this," Rhodey snorted. "Wow. I can't believe you Tones. Since when are you afraid to try to fuck someone?"

"That's not what I want from him dammit!" Silence. Tony knew that Rhodey was grinning. He did not want to actually see the smile, so he stood straight once more and huffed. "Fine. I'll do it myself. Thanks a lot sugar bear, knew I couldn't count on you." Before Rhodey could talk him down (as if he even would), Tony was out the door and headed straight for the all too familiar office. He'd been there a time or two, and not just to catch up. On some of his lower nights, Bruce had pulled him into the office and made him sit until he sobered up some. Tony was never sure if he was comfortable here, or if he just felt like a kid in a Principal's office everytime he crossed the threshold.

"I need dance music," Tony announced as he opened the door.

It said something for Bruce's patience with Tony that he didn't even look up from the paper he was reading, just sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose instead. "We don't have a DJ tonight, Tony and I am not calling him in just so you can-"

"Brucie baby, please!" Tony cried, reaching out to take the man by the face, searching his eyes for some sort of understanding. "Steve is an adonis and if everyone wants to see my actually put the moves on, I need to do it right, and I need to make this something that's worth telling people when they ask how we got together!"

"I think telling people you repeatedly broke into his house is a good story," Bruce pointed out. When Tony only pouted, Bruce groaned and swatted his hands away. "You are the reason I have to drink calming tea and meditate, you know that right? Fine. I'll see what I can do, but go out and mingle in the meantime."

Nearly an hour later, and Tony was getting antsy. He'd gathered the group back together, and everyone seemed to get on just fine. Clint and Natasha were swapping stories, Rhodey was discussing the armed forces with Steve, Bucky, and Sam, and Tony.. well Tony was watching and enjoying. There had been the occasional drink offer, but Tony had been on this sobriety kick for a while now. As much as he had wanted to say yes to each, he was at a comfortable point where he knew when and how to say no. Now was a good time for that, not only because he had a group of friends ready to jump him upon sight of a glass in his hand, but because if he wanted this thing with Steve to work he couldn't have a glass of liquid courage to spurr him on. As rare of a thing as it might be, Tony Stark wanted to be sober when he finally fell into bed with a gorgeous blonde man.

There was suddenly a surge of upbeat, electronic music, and Tony's face split into a grin. He didn't care that Rhodes rolled his eyes, or that Clint was snickering. He turned towards Steve, ready for his moment and-

Steve was yanking him up by the hand, pulling a very, very stunned Tony towards the floor with a flushed, determined face. It was fucking adorable, if Tony was being honest. Adorableness aside, he'd kind of just stolen Tony's thunder, and a glance back at the table found the entire group shaking with held back laughter. Assholes.

"Slow down," Tony said, tugging Steve back a bit using the man's grip on his wrist. Steve looked worried, like maybe Tony was going to deny him a dance, and all the brunette could do was smile. Steve would worry about something so ridiculous. "I'd rather walk with you than have Bruce worry that you're dragging me outback to beat my ass for making a move." He nodded towards the door, where Bruce was chatting with one of the bouncers.

"I guess I forgot to ask you if you wanted to dance with me," Steve admitted, and Tony realized that Steve was pretty sober. There was no slur, and his blush had been just that- only a blush, not a flush from alcohol intake.

"Do you have an incredible tolerance or something?" Tony asked, quirking a brow.

Steve just grinned, coming to a pause now that they were in the tangle of bodies on the dance floor. One hand went to Tony's hip to pull them a little closer together, staring down at the man with an expression that left Tony wondering. What was going through that mind?

"I felt bad that I suggested we all hit a bar when I found out you were recovering," Steve called over the music with a shrug. "Figured if you were going to stay sober, I would too."

Tony was touched. Honestly. It wasn't like Steve had known- Tony had given him no indication that he was recovering. It was moments like these that Tony found himself truly thankful that he'd had a crazy one night stand waiting for him that first night he'd broken into Steve's apartment. It had been the best decision he'd ever made, and hello, he'd invented something.

All of this barely processed through his mind before he was leaning forward to capture Steve's lips in a kiss that, if he was being honest, he'd been wanting to go for since they sat down to watch Netflix together for the first time. Who would have thought that running away from commitment would drive him to actually wanting it with someone?

Now the question was, how did Tony say that?

He had a bit of a reputation, after all. He could whisper sweet nothings to Steve now but.. well, their first fight, Steve might worry. Nope, he needed a grand gesture. He broke away from the kiss, but not Steve's grip on his hips, to start pondering that when suddenly Tony was the one being caught off guard by a pair of lips.

Oh.

Steve was actually a little more aggressive than Tony would have anticipated. Not that Tony was upset about that- he was all about Mr. Big and Muscular tossing him around the bedroom. But the thing was, they weren't in a bedroom, and that right there was why it struck him as surprising. He hadn't taken Steve for staking his claim in public, but there was a tongue shoving past Tony's lips and fuck yes, fuuuck yes he was all about this.

They were still dancing. Kind of. Mostly, they were making out. And Tony was completely okay with that, until he realized that a few songs had gone by and he had a very, very uncomfortable erection which was being pressed down by the tight jeans he'd worn for the night. Okay. He could fix this. He just had to.. stop kissing Steve for a minute. It actually took a minute for that to happen, and then he was grinning up at Steve, enjoying the way his cheeks flushed, the way he shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. But it was. To Tony, it was a huge deal.

He glanced back at their friends, who all seemed to be pretty interested in their table. Had they been watching them? Not the whole time, he was sure, but probably checking in every once in a while. Good. That meant they could sneak away without any unnecessary comments or knowing smiles or more shovel talks. Good, good, good. Eyes were back on Steve, and he took him in for a moment. Flushed, but obviously thrilled with himself. Well kissed lips, and a shine to his eyes that told Tony he had all the same thoughts that Tony did. At least, he hoped that's what that look meant.

"Lets get out of here," Tony suggested, and was met with an enthusiastic nod. Tony chuckled and leaned in for one more kiss, just as Steve threw his arm around Tony's shoulder. Bruce knew he was good for the tab, so Tony didn't head for the bar first. Instead, he and Steve found their way out to the parkinglot and to Tony's car. There was a moment of silence, Tony staring up at Steve as the blonde stared down at him, and before Tony could ask-

"There's no pressure for this," Steve said firmly, reaching up to cup Tony's cheek, searching his eyes. "I know that everyone has been.. pushy.. I want you to want this because you already did, not because they talked you into-"

"Steven, you're really killing my boner right now," Tony told him firmly. "Of course I want to. If you're having second thoughts, though, you can head right back inside. I won't be upset, I'll still hide in your apartment whenever I want to."

Steve grinned at this, and leaned in for a lighter kiss than what they'd had in the club. This was.. well, it was tender, and Tony reveled in it. He had known exactly what to do when Steve was trying to tongue fuck his mouth, but this? This was really interesting territory. He hadn't wanted to be tender with someone in a good while. But with Steve's lips carefully caressing his own, all he could think to do was lean in and cup his cheek.

They broke away a moment later, offering each other dazed, happy smiles, before Tony opened the passenger door. The ride home was a bit of a blur. Neither of them really said much; Tony was quietly anticipating his next move, and Steve.. well, Tony just hoped that blonde adonis was as nervous as he was. This could make or break a lot of things. All Tony knew was that he was standing outside of his apartment, and he realized that this would be Steve's first time inside. The thought had him grinning like an idiot, and he popped open the lock, switched on the light, and swept his arm out.

"Welcome to casa de Stark," he said, leading Steve into the apartment and looking anxiously at his reaction. Tony's place wasn't exactly fancy, but it had a very modern feel to it. Most of his expensive stuff was stored in his vacation home. This was where he liked to relax, not to show off. Usually, he didn't care what his dates thought of the decor, but as he turned to press his lips to Steve's again, he was very pleased to see the appreciative look on his face.

Steve was moaning into the rough kiss Tony offered, and didn't that just get him going? Tony was backing up, knowing exactly how to get to his bedroom from here, and Steve was following along like a lost sinner on his way to sanctuary. And fuck was he coming to the wrong place, because Tony was all about furthering their sins together. If Tony's kiss was raw, Steve's was fucking filthy. He slammed Tony into the door to his bedroom, and all Tony could do was whimper and grind against Steve, looking for any sort of friction. He was achingly hard now, ready for this to get going, thinking about how it was overdue. Luckily, Steve had control of this part, and he hooked one arm around Tony's waist before shoving the bedroom door open and backing him in until he fell on the bed.

For a moment they were apart, catching their breath, and Steve was staring at Tony so intensley that the man actually blushed. And what the fuck was with that? Blushing? Was this college?

"How do you want to do this?" Tony's voice was raw, thick with emotion, and he was afraid that speaking again would give away too much.

He didn't have to. Steve wasn't hesitating.

"I want to fuck you," Steve breathed, leaning in to press their lips together, tongue sliding into Tony's mouth long enough to taste before he pulled his face back again. "I've wanted to for weeks, and now that I'm here.. Fuck, Tony, this is just how I want you."

Tony licked his lips, before surging back up for another kiss. He threw his arm around Steve's shoulders and tugged the taller down towards the bed, opening his legs and allowing Steve to slot between them. Steve was bracing himself on one knee, achingly close to Tony's hard cock, and for a moment they just explored each others mouths.

Steve grew impatient with that pretty quickly.

"Did you have to wear layers?" Steve huffed, and Tony laughed, helping Steve to help him out of his jacket. As Tony reached for his tie, Steve shook his head. "Keep it," he told him firmly. "I can use it to put you right where I want you." And fuck if that didn't go right to Tony's dick. He was nodding eagerly, as though Steve had asked him a question, and slipped right out of his shirt as Steve got the last button out. He paused, realizing that Steve hadn't seen him without a shirt, and he knew the exact moment when Steve finally caught sight of the scar.

Tony pulled back, and this time he was red for a different reason. He'd never really.. talked about this with Steve. He didn't exactly bring it up a lot. "I uh.. I wasn't always a vacuum inventor," he admitted softly. "My dad's company- when it was his company- made weapons. I wanted a piece of the action, or rather the money, so I was a part of it. While demonstrating some new stuff out of the states, the unit I was with was attacked. Rhodey barely got me out of there alive, but I got pretty messed up in the process. Didn't quite have it in me to make weapons after that."

Steve was sitting back on his heels now, hands on his thighs as he stared down at Tony, drinking the sight in, and Tony was starting to feel paranoid. What was he thinking? It didn't take long to get an answer, because Steve was kissing his fucking chest, and before Tony could protest Steve was biting his nipple and Tony moaned, Tony wriggled, Tony begged. They could take each other apart and draw maps later; for now he just wanted to be properly fucked.

To get the message across, Tony leaned up and tugged at Steve's shirt until the man relented from sucking Tony's nipple and broke away. The shirt came free, and Steve laughed at Tony's whispered, "Fuck yeah!" There was passion and fire between them, but not so much that they were able to hide some of the nervousness they both posessed. Tony wasn't stupid, and he didn't think Steve was either. A lot was going to change after this.

Tony wasn't sure how they got out of their pants, but he did know that his back was against the mattress and everything was bare. He was hard and ready, and Steve.. fuck, Steve was hung, and he was gripping himself. Tony licked his lips, but Steve just shook his head. Apparently he had the same sentiment Tony did. Fuck now, explore later. Steve sucked at Tony's throat, and Tony muttered some jumbled words about the nightstand. Before long, a lubed up finger was pressing inside of Tony. If they were younger, if he was some love drunk teenager, that might have been enough to help him come apart. Instead it caused Tony to draw Steve up to his lips by his chin, fixing the man with a filthy kiss that demanded more. More fingers, more speed. Anything to get them to the point.

"I promise, I'm not going to take too much time for this," Steve assured him as he broke from the kiss. "I want you stretched just enough. No more. Want to feel you relaxing around me.." Tony sucked in a breath, and Steve offered him a grin. "You like that, huh?" Another kiss was pressed to Tony's throat, and with it there was a second finger. This one spread him. Tony could feel those fingers twisting him apart, and he wrapped his legs around Steve's hips, trapping his arm.

For just a few minutes things slowed. Their kisses were still needy, but they weren't quite as fervent and demanding. Tony was memorizing Steve's taste. Steve would break apart every now and then to suck another light bruise into Tony's skin, and Tony was delighted by the idea that Steve was trying to leave his mark. Steve was kissing up Tony's jaw line as he withdrew his fingers, and he pulled away from Tony all together as he drew himself up, kneeling over the man as he finally pressed his cock into Tony's now stretched hole.

"Seriously, fuck yeah," Tony repeated, and Steve's reply was a testing thrust. Tony grunted, wanting to lift up and draw Steve down, but this positioning was definitely good. Steve had just the right angle, and as his thrusts began to pick up in pace all Tony could do was take it. His hips were rocking with Steve's momentum, and the sounds Tony was making were probably enough to wake the neighbors. Good thing the neighbors were out at the bar.

"Wanted you so bad Tony," Steve said as he gazed down at the man, one hand resting teasingly between Tony's thigh and pelvis, holding him in place. He slowed his thrusts for a moment, and Tony, god bless Tony, he did his best to grind against Steve but that grip was so strong. "Want you so bad," Steve corrected. Tony stared up at him, catching the meaning behind the words. Steve didn't want to be a one night stand. Tony.. didn't want him to be, either.

"Steven Rogers get down here and kiss me now," Tony demanded, and Steve complied. He kissed Tony until they were both breathless, and then finally blessed them with faster, harder thrusts like before. Tony was a mess of wanton moans and misguided demands. Harder? Steve was already railing into him at that point. Tony was saying words just to say them, because if he didn't he might forget how to speak.

It said something for Tony's stamina that he held out as long as he did with that hot cock driving into him. Every man has his limit, though, and although Tony tried to talk himself down he felt himself reaching his peak quicker than he wanted. His words became jumbled, and Steve adjusted the angle of his thrusts so that he was driving Tony down into the bed. He pulled back to watch Tony, the way Tony's breath hitched and his body spasmed, and after a few more moments Tony was calling out Steve's name and losing himself. Steve wasn't far behind, throwing control to the wind and grasping Tony by the hips as he reached and then rode out his own orgasm.

Completely spent, Tony melted into the sheets and Steve rolled out of him, collapsint at his side. For a moment all they could do was breathe. Tony turned his head, staring at this beautiful man in his bed.

There weren't words. Not ones that Tony could figure out. He lifted up onto his elbow, shaky and exhausted, and leaned down to press a tender kiss to Steve's lips. The answering smile he got was worth the effort, and Tony collapsed onto Steve's chest for some much needed sleep. They could.. talk in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

When Steve woke up to an empty bed.. His heart fell. For a moment, he was hopeful, but a quick run through of the apartment and he found no Tony. And maybe that was what he should have expected. Over the last few months, he'd come to know Tony pretty well. He might even be ridiculous enough to say he was falling for Tony, but he'd known from the moment he read that letter that Tony was not a relationship kind of guy. Still, he'd thought Tony had more respect for him than this.. that the man would at least talk to him about it. Explain that he couldn't settle down. It wouldn't have made leaving the apartment any easier, but at least he would have left with some dignity.

It took Steve a lot longer than it should have to get dressed. He was honestly hoping that Tony would walk in, explain he'd just gone to get breakfast. He didn't expect Tony to cook, after all. After a solid twenty minutes swept by with Steve sitting on the couch and no noise from the hall, he slipped his shoes on and took what he definitely considered his walk of shame.

The elevator had never been so silent. Steve had nothing to focus on but the disappointment of letting himself hope when he should have known better. He stepped up to his apartment door, grasped the handle so he could put the key in and.. It turned. Unlocked. Steve stood still for a moment, licking dry lips, thinking hard. Suddenly, he threw the door open.

"Steve, thank god," Tony called as Steve moved into the apartment, heading straight for the kitchen where... oh god, where Tony was trying to cook. Steve was smiling, tentative, not sure if he should be as happy as he wanted to be. Not yet. He had to be sure. Had to- "I have a huge problem." Steve paused, more than a little nervous, and Tony went on. "I have this fucking Adonis in my bed right now, right? And I've been doing a lot of thinking and I don't actually wanna hide from this one-"

Steve didn't let him keep going. He closed the distance between them, tugging Tony into his embrace, and kiss him hard. He would have lifted him onto the counter if there weren't two plates of steaming food in the space he would have used. As he broke free, all he could do was offer Tony a stupid smile.

"I thought you left," Steve admitted, and Tony just smiled back.

"Nah, but I think I'm gonna start staying in your apartment for a whole new reason," Tony replied. Steve's answering kiss was the reason they had breakfast cold.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me and read this/others on my tumblr (http://snark-naked.tumblr.com/). Please leave comments! They mean so much. Chapter two is the big close. ;)


End file.
